Love is,
by Lulu-Prints
Summary: What is love? Saruhiko couldn't say. In the first place, he might not even admit he's in love; but love, is what it is, and love is.. Drabble! One-shot, suggestive but nothing explicit.. Rated T to be safe. Mmmmm, Reisaru, in my mind, is really domestic and sweet. Mostly character analysis, written completely in Saruhiko's point of view. Enjoy? ;)


**Disclaimer :** I don't own K project, it's GoRa and GoHands' fangirl torture device..

**Title:** Love is,

**Rating: **Rated T for mild boys' love.

**Relationships: Reisaru **(Reishi/Saruhiko)

**Summary:** What is love? Saruhiko couldn't say. In the first place, he might not even admit he's in love; but love, is what it is, and love is..

This is a drabble out of control; Eh.. One-shot, suggestive but nothing explicit.. Mmmmm, Reisaru, in my mind, is really domestic and sweet. Mostly character analysis, written completely in Saruhiko's point of view. It's still a drabble.. but remember I kind of went out of control so the ending might be a little bit confused, yeah. Hope you'll enjoy~

* * *

Love is like the morning cup of tea that wakes him from a tired night's sleep.

It has become their usual morning routine, this ceremony. Observed without a single word, because Reishi knew his lover was prone to snapping in the morning; and so, Saruhiko often finds himself greet with by the mellow scent of milky tea, and a gentle peck on his cheek. Often, the younger finds himself questioning - which was sweeter, the tea past his lips, or the kiss that is still warm against his skin? He didn't quite know. Yet, like this morning cup of good morning love.. Reishi's soft smiles have become his strongest motivation to drag himself out of bed, and to power himself for the long, long day of office work ahead each day.

Love is like the close-lipped smile he receives when he bows to leave his captain's office.

Has that cheeky, subtle smirk always been there? Probably so.. It's easily noticeable, yes, but he had never known how to respond to it.. How, indeed, when it's Reishi who was melting him on the spot, and burning the blood flowing past his cheeks? This- this thing his lover does was unfair.. In Saruhiko's opinion. The way _he_ makes him feel is unfair. Like a personalized form of rude awakening, it jolts him upright; it makes his heart race, and it takes everything he has in him to suppress that feeling every single time. Return the smile? He wished. He'd first need to tame the butterflies exploding from his chest; Saruhiko could barely compose himself enough to finish the motion of his bow, and to stiffly launch himself out of the office while muttering curses and death threats beneath his breath. Yet, like the quiet chuckles that carry their way to his ears past the mahogany doors, Saruhiko found himself becoming reliant on that burning warmth of love.. And wish it would never disappear from his side.

Love is like the feeling of soapy fingertips tracing down his bare back.

Silly, he knew. Like this love they shared, it was something he always saw, coming, yet somehow.. He can never be fully prepared for it, nonetheless. The feeling of the cool bar of soap scraping across his skin, followed by an unexpected warmth of another's fingers massaging up his neck. "Mind your own business," he wanted to snap at that meddlesome captain washing his back. Reishi probably has that close-lipped, all-knowing smile that infuriates him more often than not, on, anyway. It's not like Saruhiko would ever ask for such forms of special treatment. Yet, like being held dearly in the embrace of warm, dancing fingers up his back.. Somehow, the gentle feeling of being.. Treasured, and taken care of.. Was something he could not push away.

Love is like the feeling of having the blanket pulled up to his shoulders at night.

Having someone warm to snuggle up against was a privilege, not a given. This, he had to learn the hard way.. After falling down, again and again. Watching the ones he once loved, getting torn away before his very eyes. Yet, at the end of the day, no matter how broken and bitter Saruhiko laid, Reishi was always here fold his arms around the younger's form, to give the younger a broad shoulder to rest his head upon. It's times like this he could almost forget; cast aside his memories, and indulge himself in the warm of his lover that simply _surrounds_ him. So pure, so close, that Saruhiko feels he could almost become whole again. He knows he's getting spoiled by his captain; only that the older man didn't seem to mind. Perhaps he should. But they liked it this way, and it works, for them..

And love, this love between them, was not the constant exchange of 'I love you's, but the gaze they share whenever their eyes catches the other's..

Because Reishi was a natural at observing his expressions, and Saruhiko is secretly thankful; this way, words were simply unnecessary between them both. An almost-silent groan from his lips, and Reishi knows to tighten his embrace, or give the younger more space to breathe. Perhaps, it was only when he started living with the older, did Saruhiko finally realize what it meant to live; to be alive. And at the end of the day, it was all the simple things they shared, they did, they saw and experience together.. That made this possible. A connection they made, perhaps from first sight, and even as his eyes find their way to his captain's studying gaze, Saruhiko could still feel an electricity that seems to rob his breath away. If he could, he'd bottle these reminders, and kept them close to heart..

Perhaps, one day, he might indeed learn to forget.

Though Reishi seemed hellbent on helping him forgive, instead..

For now, whichever compromise they end up agreeing upon.. Saruhiko would simply indulge himself in another sleep free from the pain, another heated shower, another smile he hides behind his paperwork, another good-morning kiss..

Because this was love, and indeed, in love, he is..


End file.
